Broken Reids
by redrose2310
Summary: A killer has a real thing for Reid. Slash and crossover with CSI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or CSI

Set just after Aftermath with an AU for just before.

Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid sat in his apartment shaking from head to toe. He'd just gotten home after a New York case where Elle had just killed a rapist and gotten away with it. Reid felt guilty he had seen the signs that she was cracking and he hadn't said anything to the rest of the team, he wanted her to do it. He'd let her do it, it could of gotten her locked up and he hadn't said a thing!

Why? Because he'd let his own pain mess up his judgment. The phone rang and Reid picked it up.

"Reid speaking." he said hoping it wasn't a new case he hadn't even had time to call the local police about his case yet.

"Mr. Reid this is detective Morris I'm in charge of your assault case." a gruff voice said and Reid felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Did you get him yet? I mean I understand I just filed the report four days ago and the legal system isn't aways over night but what happened did you pick him up?" Reid gushed out scared over what the man would say.

"Mr. Reid I just wanted to let you know we visited Mr. John Yokes but his I.D. and credit cards had been stolen the night of your attack and he didn't match the DNA test we took from your kit I'm very sorry but we have to start from scratch, but we have your description, and the rape kit." the detective said.

"Thank you for telling me I was afraid it was a fake name." Reid said hung up and started to cry all over again. He could keep it from showing at work but not at home, not when he was alone.

Reid picked up his phone and dialed a number he had memorized long ago.

"CSI Brown speaking." a voice Reid had known since high school said.

"Hey Brown this is Reid are you working?" Reid asked a sob still in his voice.

"Nah just signed out what's wrong kid?" Brown asked.

"Yeah something happened the other day and I can't get it out of my head." Reid said.

"On the job?" Brown asked knowingly.

"I wish. I got attacked at the start of the we I filed a report with the locals but I can't get it out of my head." Reid said.

"Attacked how?" Brown asked worry in his voice.

"Raped." Reid breathed then broke down again.


	2. Chapter 2

Warrick Brown looked at the address he and Nick Stokes were heading to with a firm frown on his face it was to creepy and gave him a bad feeling.

"What's up with the long face bro?" Nick asked from behind the wheel.

"We are heading to the sceen of a murder." Warrick said.

"Yeah but you look more upset then you normaly would so what's the deal?" Nick asked half looking at his friend half the road.

"The address a friend of mine grew up there it's freaky I just talked to him last night." Warrick said.

"You think it's your friend?" Nick asked frowning too.

"Nah Spin's in Virginia. It just creep's me out the last time I was here it was to take him to the hospital and he called me last night cause he got hurt and now I'm going there for a murder how freaky is that?" Warrick half ranted.

"Yeah that's wierd is your friend okay?" Nick asked as they pulled up.

"Well let's check this out." Warrick said not anwsering.

The scene was enough to haunt Warrick's dreams for weeks if not years in the same bedroom he had once found a hurt and crying Spencer he found a naked corpse laid out in a perfect replica of a 12-year-old Spencer Reid's room on the bed. Over the corpse's head was a message borde with one picture on it of Spencer sitting at some coffee shop. The worse part for Warrick though was the corpse it was male in his early 20s with blonde hair and very skinny.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Warrick groaned to Grissom, Sarah and Nick and ran out side to throw up in the street so it won't contamenate the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid closed his eyes and thought of what Morgan had just said about not blaming himself for Elle but he didn't really have all the facts did he? With a sigh Reid picked up his non-work cell phone which he hadn't had time to check since the start of the child killing case.

"You have 29 unheard messages and 9 saved messages to play the unplayed messages press one ..." Reid shook his head shocked 29 messages? That was more then he'd had in four months of owning it he hoped the local police had called.

He pressed one.

All 29 messages had been from and increasingly panicked Warick. There was a body at his childhood bedroom done up to look like his childhood bedroom along with pictures of Reid and a corpse that Warick thought looked like him.

"Hey you okay man your awful pale?" Morgan asked as Reid listened to his messages.

"There's a family problem that's all." Reid said half telling the truth his mom still owned the house after all. "I'm going to have to go home soon."

Reid sat in the Las Vegas Airport Terminal waiting for Warick who was supposed to pick him up and take him to the CSI lab. Reid couldn't help looking around himself first his attack in Virginia now this? It was just too much he'd also heard from Gideon when he was signing up for emergency leave that Elle wasn't coming back to the team.

"Hey kid you okay?" a gravely voice said to his right made Reid smile and look at his old friend.

"Not really. Thanks for coming to get me." Reid said then lifted his single over night bag and clutched it to his chest as he and Warick headed out of the building and toward the CSI's car.


	4. Chapter 4

Reid felt sick as he sat across from the detective Warick had introduced him to a man in his 40s or so named Jim Brass he was gruff and Reid really was comfortable sitting in his office alone with him.

"So I understand you own the house the victim was found in." Bass said in a voice that said in a 'you did something and I know it' kind of voice that made Reid frown.

"No sir." Reid said and the man frown. "My mother owns that house I hired a local man to take care of things there when she , um well had to be put away a few years ago, but I don't own it."

"I see. When was the last time you there?" Brass asked his left eyebrow arched high on his forehead.

"Eleven years ago. I hate that house." Reid grumbled the second sentence under his breath but Brass caught it and tucked it away for later.

"I need you to look at this picture and tell me if you recognize this person." Brass said and handed Reid a head shot of the dead man. Reid looked it over like he did all police photos of corpses he'd seen as a profiler taking in all the details.

"I don't know him. Sorry." Reid said feeling sick.

"Mr. Reid where were you last Tuesday?" Brass asked.

"It's Doctor, sir.I was working a case in Georgia(1)." Reid said.

"Your a little young to be a doctor aren't you?" Brass said with that same raised eyebrow.

"I have three PHDs." he said softly.

"I see your one of those brain child things eh." Brass said.

"Yeah one of those things." Reid said very offended.

"You can leave stay close though." the man said and Reid was quick to stand and get out of there. It felt like his skin was trying to crawl right off his body.

(1) I blanked on where that child killing child case was when I was writing this chapter so please be nice about that at least.


End file.
